horror_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Party Time! (Chapter)
Party Time! is the second chapter in Book 1 of the Horror House series. Summary Isabelle Neptune, Benjamin Craviss, Nicole Karveki, Carolyn Morello, Connor Morello, Blake Phillips, Melody Quinn, Eli Bailey, Landon Baker, Winona Syerbud, Alejandro Ohebeck, Violet Hong, and Dan Baderhause arrive at the Chase Party. Plot The chapter begins with Owen and Emma setting up for the party. The book explains that Owen and Emma's father died in the army, their older brother, Bradley, committed suicide, and their mother died in a plane crash. Because of this, their house is always gray and lonely, so they always have a birthday party (their birthdays occur on the same day, even though they are three years apart) to lighten up the mood. The first to arrive is Isabelle Neptune, who was not invited. Apparently, her 'boyfriend,' Benjamin Craviss, informed her about the party, and she decided to show up. Emma and Owen are not happy about this. Benjamin clearly feels guilty. Nicole Karveki, Eli Bailey, Melody Quinn, Blake Phillips, Connor Morello, and Carolyn Morello arrive next. Nicole and Owen chat like the friends they are. The door opens again and Owen's crush, Landon Baker, walks in. Owen greets him awkwardly, stuttering. Next come the small and nervous Alejandro Ohebeck and the mute goth Winona Syerbud. The last guest to arrive is Violet Hong. She explains that she will need to leave early because her parents are very strict. Suddenly, the doorbell rings one more time. Owen, confused, goes to see who it is, but abruptly shuts the door. Emma goes to see who it is but also shuts the door. They gather the courage to open the door. This is Dan Baderhause. He is said to be the meanest boy in school. There is tension between him and Isabelle (the two meanest people in school don't always need to get along.) Benjamin tries to get them not to argue by playing peacemaker, but they both yell at him to shut up. Owen points out a pearl white cat sitting patiently on the back porch. They shrug it off, but Violet explains that it's a white cat, which will give you good luck if you see them at night. Melody yells, "Follow that cat!" Character Roles Owen Chase - Owen and Emma set up for the party. Owen talks with his best friend, Nicole Karveki, about the party. He awkwardly greets his crush, Landon. Emma Chase - It begins with Emma and her little brother Owen setting up for their party. It is revealed that their family is deceased; their father died in the army, their mother died in a plane crash, and their older brother, Bradley, committed suicide. The guests arrive, along with some unwanted guests (Isabelle Neptune and Dan Baderhause) who Emma is terrified of. Isabelle Neptune - Isabelle is the first to arrive, much to Owen and Emma's surprise. She lets herself in, rudely making herself a guest. It is revealed that Dan Baderhause is her enemy. When Benjamin tries to get them not to argue, she yells at him to shut up. Landon Baker - Landon arrives at the party. Owen greets him awkwardly, but Landon is nice about it. It is unclear whether or not Landon knows. Carolyn Morello - Carolyn arrives at the party along with her twin bother, Connor, and fellow guests Nicole Karveki, Eli Bailey, Melody Quinn, and Blake Phillips.